(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blankets with sections of different insulation properties, and in particular to blanket sets that include three panels configured so that selected pairs of the three panels can be joined to create a blanket with panels or sections with different insulation properties.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When two occupants sleep in the same bed, it is often the case that the warmth requirement for one individual will be different from the other. That is, one individual may require a covering of a given insulation value, while the other individual may require a covering having a relatively lighter or heavier insulation value.
Various attempts to resolve this problem have been described in the prior art. Instead of using a blanket having a uniform thermal resistance or insulation value, the prior art discloses blankets comprised of first and second panels, each having a length equal to that of the desired complete blanket and a width approximately equal to one-half of the desired width of the blanket, with some means being provided to releasably attach the panels together at their inner edges to form the complete blanket. When used, the panel with the lesser insulation value is positioned over the side of the bed to be occupied by the person with the lesser warmth requirement, while the panel with the greater insulation value is positioned over the side of the bed to be occupied by the person with the greater warmth requirement. The adjacent edges of the two panels may be permanently attached by sewing, or releasably attached with a zipper, hook-and-loop fastener, button, ties, etc.
The prior art, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,760 to Bradley et al., also broadly describes a three section comforter, i.e., two fabric sheets with insulation disposed between the sheets, that can be comprised of two selected sections that have releasable fasteners attached to both sides of each comforter section, with the fasteners preferably being identical and attached by an intermediate fastener, e.g., double buttons. However, Bradley et al. fail to describe a system specifically suitable for use with blankets. Therefore, there remains a need for a blanket set of three or more panels, constructed so that a selected pair of the panels can be easily and releasably attached by a zipper or other attachment means. There is also a need for a unique attachment means especially suited for use in attaching two blanket panels.